Lie About Us
by Priestess.Princess.of.the.West
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru have been secret lovers for a while and now with news to tell him, she's wondering how he will accept it. Song-fic


Lie About Us

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own the song Lie About Us.

Kagome sighed as Sesshomaru yanked his pants back on in a rush. "Going back to her?" she asked bitterly.

Sesshomaru paused in his ministrations and looked at the woman he was slowly falling in love with. The woman who he was throwing everything away for. He knew he wasn't being fair toner, but he couldn't rush what was happening. "Yes. It is late and i have a dinner to go to tonight. Kagome, these things take time. I-"

"Yeah, I get it Sesshomaru. I have to wait until you end it with her. But the question is, how long do we have to keep living this lie? It's been two years Sesshomaru! And we're still sneaking around like teenagers. This shit gets old." Kagome sniffed and turned away from him.

Sesshomaru knew what she was feeling, and quite frankly, he was feeling the same way. He and Kagome had been doing this for a long time and there was no other way to go but to end the marriage he was in. It wasn't like he was in love with Kagura anyway. It was an arranged marriage by both of their fathers. Even though the wind bitch had grown attached, Sesshomaru didn't feel the same way. Especially since his heart had been captured by the petite woman sitting on the bed in front of him.

He walked to the side of the bed that Kagome was on and knelt before her. "Kagome, you know that I'm trying." He took a deep breath. "Actually, I need to discuss something with you." He waited until Kagome looked at him. He got lost within the depths of her bright blue eyes. "We need to slow things down before someone gets suspicious." A frown marred Kagome's beautiful features and she opened her mouth to speak, but Sesshomaru beat her to it. "I know I'm asking for a lot, but I'm doing this for us. I don't want anyone to think that you're sleeping with your boss just to get a higher status."

"I don't give a damn about what they say, and you know that. This is about you not wanting to lose the company if you divorce Kagura." Kagome scoffed.

"You are partially right." Sesshomaru felt like a fool for trying to turn this around. "I want to be able to provide for you and our pups to come."

"Sesshomaru, you can get a job anywhere! Your résumé is out of this world!" Kagome was sick of his excuses.

Sesshomaru knew that Kagome was right. He just didn't know how to tell her that getting a divorce without damaging the company that was soon to be his. But then again, Kagome already knew all of this. She was just beginning to get impatient with having to wait on Sesshomaru. And he hated being in this position. He should be able to claim Kagome in front of the entire world. Damn, he couldn't wait until that day. He would claim Kagome for all to see, and he wouldn't care what the consequences were.

_"Baby I know  
when we started out there  
were things you didn't know  
But baby girl  
we got a lotta things we need to discuss  
I know I'm asking for a lot but just trust  
You say that things gettin old  
Sneaking round creeping and love on the low  
But baby girl  
I can't wait till it's officially us  
I can't wait to let them know about us"_

Sesshomaru hopped in his car and drove to his home. His and Kagome's trysts were always at her house. There was the occasional love affair at his home, but it wasn't very often because he was not one to want to get caught.

Kagome shook her head. This had been going on for too long. Yes, she loved Sesshomaru. That was no surprise, but she didn't know how much longer she could wait on him. She sighed. She'd had something to tell him, but he'd rushed out before she could deliver the news. Her tear filled eyes looked at the opened envelope on her dresser and sighed again. Maybe another day…she thought. Her cell phone vibrated with a text message, and she went to check it. It was her best friend. What did he want?

"Welcome home darling." Kagura, his wife, said when he walked in their home. She was wearing a dress that he didn't remember buying and some very expensive jewelry. He knew that Kagura was not only attached to him, but his money as well.

"Hello Kagura." Sesshomaru continued into their shared room to change clothes.

"Father called to make sure you were coming to the dinner tonight." Kagura was absently picking at a fingernail.

Sesshomaru hated it when Kagura called his father 'father', like she'd known him all her life. "I already told him that I was coming." He pulled out a formal suit for the night's affair, though he would much rather still be buried between Kagome's legs. That thought brought a familiar ache to his loins. He loved the way Kagome moaned his name. It was music to his ears and made his chest swell with pride as he released himself inside her. Kagura was selfish in bed and often pushed him off her once she found her release. "May I have some privacy please?" he asked when Kagura followed him into the bathroom.

Kagura laughed. "Of course not silly. We're married, there's nothing you have to hide about your body to me. I've seen all of it, remember?"

Of course Sesshomaru was aware of both facts, and he also hated both of them. And he did indeed have something to hide. Kagome's blunt nails always left his skin with marks down his back and chest. Sesshomaru loved the way her little human nails could mark him up. It was yet another thing about her that turned him on.

"Or do you have a surprise for me somewhere in the bathroom and you don't want me to see it?" Kagura asked, like Sesshomaru was the type to play games when in fact he wasn't.

Sesshomaru didn't respond, but Kagura turned and left from the bathroom. He stripped and looked at his naked body in the mirror, admiring the scratches Kagome had put on his body. _-That little minx..._my_ little minx...-_ He stepped into the shower and grabbed the soap, putting a healthy lather on himself and thinking about this situation with Kagome. He knew that he had to divorce Kagura before the month was out. There was no other way. Kagome was a patient woman, but Sesshomaru knew that she wouldn't wait on him forever. He just didn't know how to form his lips to tell her that he loved her with everything in him, and that he wished for them to spend the rest of their lives together. It was no secret that she loved him. Kagome made it a point to tell him every time she got a chance to tell him those three words.

Kagome was the type of person who loved no matter the cost, and loving Sesshomaru most definitely had a high cost. He remembered when this started between him and Kagome. It had actually been an accident. His father thought he needed a secretary and had gotten him one. Kagome was competent enough, and the daughter of one of his father's associates, so Sesshomaru kept her, and what a wonderful decision that turned out to be.

Sesshomaru got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He stepped into his bedroom and saw that Kagura was waiting on him. She'd stripped and was lying on the bed in what he assumed she thought was a sexy pose. It was sad that funny how she couldn't hold a candle to the one who Sesshomaru wanted to be with.

"Not tonight Kagura. We are almost running late." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh come on Sesshomaru. You're always early for stuff."

"Early is on time, and on time is late." He recited what had been engraved in his head since birth. Kagura reached for Sesshomaru, but he shifted his body away from her, not wanting her hands on his body at all. The only woman who Sesshomaru wanted to touch him was now probably curled up in her bed. Oh how he wished he could curl up with her.

His cell phone rang with the ringtone he'd assigned for Kagome. His heart leapt in his chest. Sesshomaru grabbed his phone and walked back into the bathroom, closing the door, then placing a sound barrier around it.

"Hello?" he answered the phone.

"Hi Sesshou. I'm just calling to tell you that I'm sorry for saying the things I said to you earlier. I was upset because this has been going on so long." she sniffed. Kagome was crying. Sesshomaru hated it when she cried.

"Miko, I understand. Stop crying. I assure you that I am taking every step necessary to make sure that nothing bad will happen to you." Sesshomaru calmed her down, getting dressed while doing so.

"I understand. But hey, I've gotta go. See you later Sesshomaru. I-"

"I do not wish to end this conversation." Sesshomaru cut her off.

Kagome giggled on the other end. "You never want to. Remember that time we stayed on the phone for almost two days straight?"

Sesshomaru smiled recalling the memory. Both of them had taken off for work the previous day, but Sesshomaru have all of the employees in his wing the day off so it wouldn't seem suspicious. He and Kagome had touched every subject known to man from what she was wearing, to politics, to their favorite foods. Those two days made Sesshomaru fall more in love with her.

Kagura knocked on the door. "Hurry up Sesshy!" she whined.

"Do not rush this Sesshomaru." he growled through the door.

"Why won't she just leave you alone?" Kagome growled into the phone.

Sesshomaru smirked at her human growl.

"Don't you smirk at me." Kagome turned her anger on him.

"How did you know I was smirking?" Sesshomaru was shocked, to say the least.

"Because I know you." Kagome said. Sesshomaru heard a few muffled beeps from her phone, meaning that she was checking her text messages. It upset him that he didn't have her full attention. "Shit! I've gotta go baby. Talk to you later. I love you." Kagome said.

"Aishiteru."

They hung up. He hadn't had time to ask what was going on with Kagome. He'd find out soon enough.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagura whined.

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw together. Her voice was annoying. "What?" He growled.

"The driver is here." Kagura said, ignoring his growl.

"I am aware of the Kagura. I am an inuyoukai, therefore I can _smell_ when people approach." Sesshomaru was irritated. He left the bathroom, slipping his cell phone into his pocket.

_"So please don't say you wanna give up  
How do I tell her that __I'm falling in love__  
And I know you waiting patiently for that day  
when we no longer have to lie about us  
When I'm with her all I want is your touch  
And when you call me I don't wanna hang up  
And I know I say it often but I can't wait  
till we no longer have to lie about us"_

They'd been there for almost an hour. Sesshomaru kept getting business deals, some asking him to leave his father's company to work for theirs, and some asking to be a part of his father's company, the company that would soon be his.

Everything bored Sesshomaru. He'd sat through plenty of these formal dinner meetings growing up, and he had hoped that by the time the company was almost his, he wouldn't have to be put through this anymore. He was wrong.

Kagura clung to his side like cheap drapes, though she was in some of the most expensive clothes and jewelry. Even the perfume Sesshomaru smelled on her was expensive. That irritated both his nose and his wallet. It wasn't like he couldn't afford the things Kagura was buying; he just didn't want her to be spending his money. But it didn't matter. He had a separate account with most of his money in it anyway. Only he and Kagome knew the PIN to that. He'd be slightly skeptical of giving the PIN to Kagome, but when he saw how she insisted to pay for things herself, all of his doubts vanished.

Kagura only left his side when a group of money hungry bitches called her. It was no secret that they had all married for money, and though they wished they could've married Sesshomaru, they were content with their gold-digging lives.

Sesshomaru turned towards the door when two familiar scents tickled his nose. He was in the middle of a conversation with a company owner, Naraku Kuro, but when he stopped showing an interest and turned to the door, Naraku did the same.

It wasn't often that Sesshomaru was at a loss for words, but this was one of those rare times. He watched as Kagome walked around the room, mingling with the people with a bright smile on her face. She looked beautiful in a form-fitting blue dress that matched her eyes. It stopped just shy of her knees and it showed off her milky legs. Sesshomaru trailed his eyes down those legs and saw that she was wearing some strappy blue heels. His eyes traveled back up her body, to her neck, and he saw that she was wearing the blue crescent moon necklace that he'd bought her for their two year anniversary, three months ago. She looked so happy there, talking to everyone. All on the arm of his brother.

He felt his eyes bleed red at the sight, but he fought to control his beast, hoping that no one had witnessed his struggle. "Wow, she is a sight, isn't she?" Naraku asked Sesshomaru.

"Hn." He replied.

"Who is she?"

"My secretary." Sesshomaru answered.

Naraku gave a low whistle. "I couldn't have her as my secretary, I'd be too tempted to fuck her brains out."

Sesshomaru fought the urge to growl. He ignored the spider haynou at his side and watched as his half-brother gazed at _his_ miko with a caring eye. When did this begin? Sesshomaru walked to Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome was surprised to see him, but she was also happy. He could see that in her eyes.

"Hello Takahashi-sama." Kagome gave a small bow.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Higurashi-san. I was not aware that you were attending the night's events."

"Well she ain't gotta tell you what she does in her spare time. She's your secretary, not your wife." Inuyasha said, upset that Sesshomaru had come and spoken to them.

"Half-breed, I was not speaking to you." Sesshomaru didn't take his eyes off Kagome.

"Inuyasha texted me and asked me earlier while I was on the phone taking care of business." Kagome knew that Sesshomaru would understand that she was talking about that was the text message she'd gotten when she was on the phone with him earlier.

"Do you not have a girlfriend that you could have brought instead of my secretary?" Sesshomaru asked, finally fully addressing Inuyasha.

"Me and Kikyo broke up, not that that's any of your business. I asked Kagome because she was the only one I knew could come on such short notice." Inuyasha said. "Wait, why am I explaining myself to you?"

Sesshomaru knew that the half-breed had some sort of feelings for the miko. He found this out at work, when he would hear how his employees would talk about how much Inuyasha talked about Kagome or how often he would stop by her office, to ask her out for lunch. She always declined, but the haynou was persistent.

Kagome felt the tension in the air, and it was beginning to make her uncomfortable. "Um, I'm thirsty. Yasha, could you get me something to drink please? Umm…water, not wine." She lifted her hand to her throat as to emphasize the fact that she was parched.

He nodded and kissed her cheek, glaring at Sesshomaru when he did so. Kagome watched as Inuyasha walked off, and she smiled slightly. "He's really grown up in the two years I've been working for you."

"Hn. Because he wishes to impress you." Sesshomaru said.

"That's sweet." Kagome was still watching him.

"Do you have feelings for the half-breed now?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and blinked twice before answering. "What?"

"You seem to have feelings for him, seeing as you have accompanied him to this dinner, and have allowed him to kiss your person." His blood was boiling.

"Sesshomaru, you really need to get your act together. You're acting like a pup." Kagome smiled as InuTaisho walked over to them.

"Ah, Kagome, darling. I'm glad you could make it. I've been meaning to ask you something." He hugged the girl he saw as a daughter.

"Hi Tai-papa." She hugged the man she'd known since birth.

How would you like a promotion?"

Kagome's blue eyes lit up. "A promotion?"

"Yes my dear. You work hard as Sesshomaru's secretary, and production has gone up, as well as stocks, and I know that that is mostly due to you."

Kagome blushed at the praise.

"Many of our partners have said that they talked to a very well educated young lady before they met with Sesshomaru, and many more of them said that they would rather be meeting with you than my son." He winked at Kagome playfully.

She giggled and her eyes cut to Sesshomaru, who hadn't said a word. "What's the promotion?"

"It's really up to you. You can have your own wing of the company, or you can share Sesshomaru's wing, but you won't be his assistant. If you share his wing, you will both have your own secretaries but you will be partners, in your own wing, you will take over another part of the company, and have your own workers, not to mention your own condominium."

Kagome carefully considered this. If she had her own wing, she'd have a lot of say in the company, not that she didn't already, seeing how InuTaisho often asked her for advice, and not that she wouldn't have say if she partnered with Sesshomaru…but how would that look? She was Sesshomaru's partner, and then they would get married? Then again, when she took over part of the company, it would look like they got married because she is of high status. This was a very big decision, and she knew that whatever she chose, there was no going back. "Um…may I have some time to think about this?" She asked.

"Of course darling. I'll give you all the time you need, I just thought you would want to know." He kissed her head.

"Thank you." She said, and InuTaisho walked off. Kagome was at a loss for words when it was just her and Sesshomaru standing there again. Then Naraku walked over.

"You must introduce me to this lovely lady Sesshomaru." He put his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Sesshomaru glared, but resisted the urge to growl and rush off with Kagome. "This is Higurashi Kagome. Higurashi-san, this is Kuro Naraku."

"Pleasure to meet you." Kagome extended her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, believe me." Naraku bent slightly to kiss her hand.

Kagome blushed for effect, but she wasn't charmed. Naraku had been trying to worm his way into the company since before she began working for them. She could remember her father coming home with stories of how devious and dirty Naraku was. If it were up to her, he'd be somewhere in a foreign country, poor and homeless. "I'm sure." She mumbled, but kept herself from rolling her eyes.

"What was that?" Naraku asked, leaning closer.

Kagome's nose burned with the smell of Naraku's cheap cologne. It seemed that his cologne matched his aura. Cheap and filthy. "Nothing." She shook her head and stepped back.

Sesshomaru watched with narrowed eyes, his anger steadily climbing. Inuyasha came back to Kagome's side with drinks in each hand and gave her the water she'd asked for. She smiled at him. "Thanks Yash."

"Welcome." Inuyasha's breath was taken by the brightness of Kagome's smile.

Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha's heart speed up when Kagome smiled at him. This wasn't good. Not good at all. "Inuyasha, have you finished your reports from this week?"

"Sesshomaru, this is so not a time to talk about reports being filed." Naraku said with a smile. "Give the boy a break. It isn't his fault he's incompetent."

"Inuyasha isn't a boy." Kagome said before she could hold her tongue.

"What was that?" Again Naraku leaned closer to her, trying to hear.

"Inuyasha isn't a boy." Kagome repeated, this time a little louder. "And he is not incompetent." Naraku was always downing Inuyasha any chance he got. Kagome scheduled many meetings with Naraku, him hoping that Sesshomaru would finally break and merge companies with him, and Kagome hoping that Naraku would take the hint that there was no way in hell that that would happen.

Naraku laughed. "Isn't that sweet? You're sticking up for him…what is he, your lover?"

Kagome glared at Naraku. "Excuse me. I think I need some fresh air. The conflicting smells in this room are irritating my nose. I think it's just the cheap cologne." She looked at him with her last statement, then walked out onto the balcony.

"She's a feisty one isn't she?" Naraku said with a smile, thinking about how if the company were his, the little onna would be using that hot mouth of hers for other things.

"Kagome is known to speak her mind." Sesshomaru stated, looking in the direction that Kagome had gone, and noticing that the eyes of every male were watching the door that Kagome exited.

"Hmm…she still didn't answer my question." He turned to Inuyasha. "Are you two lovers? I do think I smell a hint of dog on her."

Inuyasha glared at Naraku. "Not that I _have_ to answer you, but I will. No, Kagome and I aren't lovers. She smells like inu because she was in my car."

"Ahh…I see now." Naraku nodded.

InuTaisho walked over again. "Who has upset my girl pup?"

"Naraku. He was belittling Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, not wanting to upset his father.

InuTaisho growled. "Leave. Now."

Naraku growled. "Surely you can't kick me out because I upset a human."

"That _human_ that you upset happens to be the daughter of this company that you are trying so hard to become a part of."

Naraku gulped. He'd just thought Kagome was the inu's fuck puppet. He wasn't lying when he'd said he smelled dog on her.

"Now leave." InuTaisho hissed.

During this, Sesshomaru managed to slip out of the doors, following Kagome. He found her standing on the balcony, looking out on the city. "I wonder how many of those people down there are secret lovers." She sniffed and wiped a tear from her eye.

Sesshomaru didn't want her to start on this rant again. He knew it could last for a long time. "Kagome please, not here. I-"

"Don't. I didn't come here to embarrass you. I didn't come here to remind you that I'm getting impatient. I came because my best friend called me and asked me for a favor." She wiped her eye again.

"I was meaning to ask you about that. How did that come to be?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I got a text from Inuyasha as soon as you left. When I called you, I was still texting him. He said he was about to come over and make me tell him what was wrong with me. So he came over and I spilled my guts."

"You what?" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome looked at him. "Yeah, I told him. Get over it. But I didn't just tell him about the past two years, I told him something that I haven't even told you and I-"

"I cannot believe you told Inuyasha! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that maybe he could help me understand why…" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and saw how upset he was. She scoffed. "You know what, forget it. Call me when you calm down." Kagome rushed back into the room where the party was being held. She found Inuyasha and forced the tears not to fall. "I'm ready to go home now."

"Did you tell him?" He asked.

She shook her head and felt Sesshomaru come behind her. "I'll wait for you outside." She left.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru. He couldn't help the feelings of anger and hatred that welled inside of him. "What did you do?"

"I asked her why she told you anything." Sesshomaru said, not knowing why he was answering to the halfbreed.

"She told me because she was afraid to tell you. Kagome didn't know how to tell you that she is pregnant with _your_ pup, because she was afraid of how you might react." Inuyasha was beyond angry. He had no idea why Kagome had gotten involved with Sesshomaru, because he thought of himself as the better of the two. As he walked to the car, he thought of ways to convince Kagome of this. It wasn't like she was in love with Sesshomaru or anything, she was just pregnant with his pup. "Hey Kags I-"

"Inuyasha, I really don't want to hear you tell me how you think you're better than Sesshomaru." Kagome sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I don't need that right now. Just take me home."

Inuyasha closed his mouth and nodded. He got in the car and drove Kagome home.

Sesshomaru was still standing in the same spot he had been when Inuyasha had given him the news. His mind was in chaos. Kagome was pregnant? She was afraid to tell him? Well he couldn't really blame her…especially with how long it was taking him to end it with Kagura. But…why hadn't he smelled it on her? Oh, Kagome had miko blood…her scent was often changed due to her underlying powers that she knew very little about. Sesshomaru's mind wandered back to the fact that Kagome was pregnant…with his pup. This was amazing news! He looked around and saw that no one seemed to have heard the news that was delivered to him. He found that he was wrong when Kagura stormed over to him.

"What the fuck was that halfbreed talking about? Did you get that whore pregnant?" Kagura was livid.

Sesshomaru looked at her, his irritation for her plain in his eyes. "Kagura, you have had seven abortions in the time that we have been married and I know that none of the children you have aborted were my pups seeing how we rarely rut and I never release myself within you." He really didn't care about the hurt look on her face. "You are not in a very good position to be yelling at me right now Kagura."

InuTaisho was approaching his son. "Sesshomaru, listen to me. You need-"

"Father, with all due respect, I do not have time to listen to you." Sesshomaru interrupted his father.

InuTaisho shook his head. "I was not about to reprimand you my son. I was about to tell you that you need to go fix this. Kagome is a very important person to me, she is like my daughter, and I will not stand to have you hurt her. You must rectify this situation before it gets out of hand."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Thank you." His eyes traveled to Kagura. "I'm filing for divorce." He left the building and sped to Kagome's house. He pounded on the door to no avail. Before he began to panic, Sesshomaru dug into his pocket for the key to her apartment. After unlocking the door, he looked inside and saw that it seemed as if Kagome had come through in a hurry and packed everything of importance to her. As Sesshomaru was about to leave, something caught his eye. On Kagome's dresser sat the crescent moon necklace that he'd given her. His heart felt like it had been ripped out of is chest. His long slender fingers grabbed the delicate chain and placed it in his pocket. Where else could Kagome be? His cell phone vibrated and something told him to get it out of his pocket. Reaching into his pocket, he felt something small and velvety, and he knew what he had to do.

_Her favorite ice cream shop. Be there in ten minutes. Don't say I didn't do anything nice for you._

The message was from Inuyasha. He would make sure to thank the halfbreed later. Sesshomaru hopped in the car and sped to the place he took Kagome for their first 'date'. His mind flashed back to the memory, and he smiled. He couldn't help it. Everything about Kagome made him happy, and he was not one to use the word. He looked at the clock. He had two more minutes, but he knew he wouldn't make it. "Damn it all! Inuyasha…please…stall. Do something. Help me." Sesshomaru sent a silent prayer up to every kami he could think of.

Kagome wiped another tear from her eye as she stared at her chocolate milk shake.

"Stop crying Kags. Everything will get better." Inuyasha said.

"How can you say that Inuyasha? He cares nothing about me." Kagome kept up her silent newly placed oath not to say Sesshomaru's name.

"Kagome, listen to me. Sesshomaru is not the type to cover up something like this. His longest relationship was twelve days." Inuyasha was telling Kagome.

"Since when are you his PR?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I'm not. I'm just saying that you should cut him some slack. He really loves you…even I can tell that."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome sighed. "You know I never saw you as anything more than a friend." She reached across the table and patted his hand.

Inuyasha sighed and looked at his phone. It had been seventeen minutes since he'd sent Sesshomaru that message.

Kagome looked at her phone as well. "I'm ready to go."

"Where am I taking you?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "To Tai. I'm taking the promotion and my own wing of the company."

"Are you sure you really want to do that?" Inuyasha asked. "I mean, you're still gonna have to deal with him from time to time."

Kagome nodded. "And I'm ok with that. I'm a big girl, and I can handle it. I just don't have time to start over looking for a job. My degree is pretty damn good, but I really don't feel like going through the who job hunt again, and I most certainly refuse to let my second father down."

Inuyasha nodded, he understood what she was saying. Kagome was doing so much more than he was and it was partially his company. Everyone working there knew that Kagome and Sesshomaru were keeping the company afloat.

Kagome grabbed her purse and headed for the door. She saw a car there that she really didn't want to. "You're dead Inuyasha."

"I'm sorry Kagome, but I really think that you should give him a chance." Inuyasha went to his car.

"Kagome, please listen to me." Sesshomaru began.

"Why should I?" Kagome said. "You're gonna woo me the same way you've been doing, then when you've got me in the palm of your hands, you're gonna go back to your wife."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "That's where you're wrong Kagome. I'm leaving Kagura, once and for all. I already told her before I left the dinner that I'm filing for divorce. Kagome you have to believe me. I know this doesn't seem fair, that this _isn't_ fair, but this is going to take some time and much finesse. We can't simply go around proclaiming our love for each other. Yes, I want the world to know, but you must understand that there were certain things that had to be done first. Kagome, you are my everything. You are my mind, my body, and my spirit. There is nothing that I can do without you. You don't know that you aren't the only one waiting for this with Kagura to be over with. I am ready to claim you and our pup as my own. I want the world to know that I love you and only you, Higurashi Kagome."

"_Baby i know situation don't seem fair to us both.  
But baby girl, she's an issue that I'm 'bout to adjust.  
Don't mistake our love is meant for just us,  
You are my soul, mind, body, spirit all that i know.  
But baby girl I can't wait 'til it's officially us, I can't  
Wait to tell the world about us."_

Kagome listened to him and her eyes filled with tears. She was shaking her head because she didn't want to believe him. She didn't want to hear anymore words that would only make her fall deeper in love with him. "Sesshomaru I…I can't take this anymore. You have been telling me for two years that you didn't want to be with Kagura and that you were going to leave her, but this…this is ridiculous."

_[Nicole]  
First i thought that i could take you boy but i don't know, you told you were gonna leave her for me long ago._

Sesshomaru understood where Kagome was coming from. "Higurashi Kagome, I assure you that I am leaving Kagura. At first I was hesitant because leaving Kagura could have meant horrible things for us, but now, I am letting her go because you are the only person that matters to me. Please do not tell me that you want to leave me because I don't know what I'd do without you. I've told myself time and time again that I love you, that I am in love with you, more than anything else in this world. Kagura means nothing to me, because you are all that I can think about when I am with her. I want you and only you. I know you have been waiting for me, and I have two questions for you. Will you wait just a little while longer? And…" Sesshomaru took a deep breath. He did the only thing he knew would work, the only thing he really wanted to do at that particular point in time. He got down on one knee in his suit, and reached into his pocket. He presented Kagome with the diamond ring that he'd bought months ago when he finally realized that she was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. "Will you marry me?"

Kagome gasped. To say she was shocked was an understatement. She didn't really know what to say.

"Say yes Kagome…" Sesshomaru whispered.

She nodded, tears flowing down her face. "Yes…Sesshomaru. Yes. I'll wait for you…yes…I'll marry you."

Sesshomaru rejoiced inside and placed the ring on Kagome's finger, then picked her up and kissed her on the lips. "I love you Kagome."

"I love you too." Kagome said. "And I'll wait as long as you need me to."


End file.
